Sea's hidden secret
by XXshy.twitchyXX
Summary: Qrow has some secrets that he keeps close to the sea. Neptune realizes that he doesn't look like his parents. Ruby figures out that her father isn't who she thought and that her uncle is hiding a big secret. but there is one big mystery for all. Who is Ariella and why is she always in Qrow's dreams?
1. Qrow's journey

**Qrow's pov**

I was walking down the hall of beacon. It has been a while since I have been here. "QROWWWW" I heard someone yelling from up the hall. Is that Ariella? It can't be she died. At least that is what Ozpin said. I continued to walk down the hall when I saw her. Ariella was standing right in front of me. "Ariel?" I asked. "Qrow help me" She said. "Ariel, What's wrong?" I asked. That is when she disappeared and darkness appeared. I woke up screaming and looked around my room. 'it was just a nightmare again. I need a drink' I thought. I reached to my nightstand to grab my bottle. 'I need to stop thinking about her or I need to find out the truth about what happened to her. I don't believe she died.' I sighed and grabbed my scroll. I started to call Ozpin to ask about Ariella. "Hello, Qrow what is it" I heard Ozpin answer. "Ozpin what happened to Ariella? and don't tell me she died Because I know that isn't true. She disappeared from beacon a year after she started. So, what happened?" I said. "to be honest Qrow I don't know what happened to her. all her team said is that she told Arden that she had to leave for family reasons. Qrow, I believe her family has been killed" Ozpin said slowly. "WHAT?! Oz why didn't you tell me this when she disappeared" I yelled through the scroll. "because it wasn't important at the time! Now I have to go before you give me a headache again" Oz said and hung up. I groaned and threw my scroll at the wall. 'how could he not tell me that Ariella left or that he thinks her family was killed. I need to find her. I'll have to call in back up' I got up and walked over to my scroll and called Taiyang. "Taiyang?" I asked. "Yes. Qrow what is it?" He replied. "We have a mission Tai" I answered. "What kind of mission" he asked. "A mission to find the love of my life" I said bluntly. "Qrow no one has ever been able to find Ariella for years" Tai said sternly. "WELL I'M GOING TO FIND HER WHETHER YOU HELP OR NOT" I yelled and hung up. 'I don't need his help. I can find Ariella on my own' I got up then and started to pack for my journey. "I'll find you my sweet sea princess" I said out loud.

 **~Two Days later~**

I had started out on my journey two days ago and I have only gotten 1/3 of the way through the woods. 'I wish I knew where to look for her'  
"Try looking near the sea" I heard someone say. I looked around the woods. "who is there?" I asked. There was no reply so I continued on through the woods. 'It is going to take me at least a week to get all the way through the woods. Ariella, I need you' "Look near the sea you stupid drunk idiot. Maybe you aren't looking for this Ariella hard enough because you are partly drunk" I heard the same voice as before say. "I AM NOT DRUNK yet" I yelled. "Sure you aren't? Why wouldn't you be drunk when you just had another nightmare about your first love disappearing and maybe dying" the voice said. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OR ANYTHING ABOUT HER OR ME!" I yelled out at the voice. "I DO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT HID HER FROM WHO KILLED HER FAMILY! AND I DO KNOW YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BROTHER YOU BIRD BRAIN IDIOT!" the voiced yelled. That is when I realized that it was my sister Raven's voice. "Raven I'm not a bird brain or an idiot" I said. "Yes you are little brother" Raven said when I noticed her sitting in a tree. "why are you following me?" I asked and stopped walking for a moment to look up for her. "I just want to keep my brother safe that is all plus how else are you going to find Ariella if Tai won't help you?" she said and smiled innocently at me. I shook my head and started walking again.


	2. Neptune's search for the truth

Neptune Vasilias is my name and I got to school at Haven Academy with my best friends Sun, Sage and Scarlet. I'm 16, have blue hair and am afraid of water. I also have realized that I don't look anything like my parents or well family in general. I'm the only one with blue hair, only one who looks the way I do and it is confusing. I asked my mom but she said that blue hair was in my family but other than that she didn't really tell me much. "blue hair is in your family Neptune. You just don't get to see that…" My mom said but I heard her mutter something after that to herself. "you look just like your mother and a bit of your father…" she muttered to herself. I don't know what she means I look like my mother unless she means she isn't my mother. Sun said that since we are a team now Sage and Scarlet are going to help us figure out what my mom meant by 'you look just like your mother and a bit of your father'. I started writing everything I found out in journals except I didn't really find anything out. I can't even find my own birth certificate. I asked everyone where it could be but no one knows where it is. Once I got to Beacon though I found out a lot. I found out that my parents aren't who I thought they were.


End file.
